Alias
by NoemiNalu
Summary: Because whoever they said she is, she is still Lucy.
1. Introduction

Chapter 1: INTRODUCTION

* * *

If you don't want lengthy speeches from the author, you can skip this one.

* * *

"Alias" is a collection of stories (stories, not one-shots. Guess some of the stories will take more than two chapters to be delivered. :D) about our favorite Celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia. Originally, this is a NaLu, but the pairing might change. But then, I hope you will like it! Reviews are very welcome, as well as requests and suggestions.

Please read my other story, Too late, and also, please read my one-shot, 11:11. Please don't forget to review! More reviews, longer chapters. ^_^

* * *

_Alias. Because whoever they said she is, she's still Lucy._


	2. Princess Lucy

Chapter 2: Princess Lucy

_Lucy beamed at her mother, a question prancing in her mind. "Mom, who is my knight in shining armor?"_

_Layla softly smiled at her daughter, brushing the girl's soft, golden hair. She can feel the innocent girl's inquisitive stare at her through the mirror. She put the brush down, and sat beside her daughter._

"_You'll know someday, darling. You'll know."_

…**o0O0o…**

"No."

Lucy bowed down her head in despair. Her father, the King of Fiore, can give her everything. But he can't give her the freedom to step outside of this prison they call a palace even just for a day?

"But, Father-"

"No is a no, Lucy. Get back to your room," Jude hissed, pointing to a door. "Out."

Lucy just lowered her head, curtsied, and went out of the room. For seventeen years, this palace witnessed the blonde girl and her undertakings. All the happy moments and the sad moments, all were already written in the memory of the building. From the day she first planted a rose in the garden, until the fateful night she saw her mother took her last breath inside her room, every single detail in their life, and only this sad, lonely building is there to mourn with her. All she wanted was to go out, even once, just to witness a festival she once dreamt of. Her mom even told her that she can watch it together with her. But since she was six years old, her mom's health began to deteriorate slowly, and by the time she was 10 years old, her mom's promised died together with the beloved queen of Fiore.

As she was on her way towards her room, she saw an open window. Excitement bubbling inside her, she went near it, and the scene outside caught her breath.

The town is bustling with activity. Children are running, townspeople laughing and talking, even the birds are chirping a great tune. She inhaled, and the sweet scent of freshly-baked bread filled her lungs. Everyone is preparing for a festival.

The Fiore Festival.

The Fiore Festival is a festival in honor of the kingdom's national flower, Fiora. It is a very unique flower, for it only blooms after seven years. And, this year is one of those fateful years. And what's more is that it only blooms at July 1.

Her birthday.

But, even though she is the princess of this kingdom, she's not allowed to watch the festival to unfold outside. Just because she shouldn't be seen on public.

Lucy sighed sadly. She is not going to see the parade. _Again._

Lucy closed the window, or at least tried to. She was surprised when the window won't budge. She tried again, but the window is so stubborn. An idea suddenly popped in her mind, and she, once again, took a look outside the window. Satisfied with what she saw, she started to formulate a plan in her mind. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, she covered the still open window with a curtain.

_Not this time, anyway. _

**~…*o*…~**

"Natsu!"

The mentioned salmon-haired boy flinched, his fist floating mid-air. Slowly, he turned his neck just to face a very angry woman with beautiful, red-blood hair, and an irate aura.

"Y-yes?"

"Enough with the nonsense fights, Natsu. Our company is paid to make floats, not to destroy them! So butt off!"

Natsu shakily nodded, dropping an unconscious employee on the floor with a thud. He picked a piece of wood, some nails, a hammer and a ladder, and continued with his unfinished business.

The Fairy Tail Inc. has been making a wide array of floats for various festivals in the kingdom. And now that the Fiore Festival is coming soon, everyone is doing their best to finish all the floats before midnight, their deadliest deadline. By then, the floats will join the parade. And the fun will start.

Natsu put his hammer down, wiping sweat off his face. He stepped back to admire his work. He is assigned to the Dragon's Float, and his fascination to dragons helped him with his endeavor. He wanted his float to be the best, and to make the best, you should do your best. He sacrificed his three days' worth of sleep, but all his sacrifices is about to be paid. Why, even his boss praised his work!

"It's very beautiful, Natsu-san," a blue-haired girl gasped, her eyes shining with amazement. Natsu smiled his thanks and pointed a thumb towards a blue float, an orb made up of swirling wind with several of colors creatively put in the middle. "Yours too, Wendy."

"Thank you, Natsu-san." Wendy replied, and she hurriedly said goodbye and went back to her working area for finishing touches. Natsu went back to his float too, and started painting it.

_And mine will be the most beautiful of them all.  
_

**~…*o*…~**

Okay, it is a little bit short, but then, expect an update before 2013. Please don't forget to review!


	3. Princess Lucy (Part 2)

A/N: Okay, NoemiNalu is back! But before anything else, I would like to thank my first two followers/reviewers!

**happyisanawesomenekko****: **Well, thank you for reviewing! And I am having fun writing these actually. And with that face, don't worry, we're just the same! -_-

**GoldenRoseTanya: **Hello there! You know, you are such a supporter! Thanks for reading another story of mine! Hope you enjoy!

Before anything else, in this story, the italicized part is a flashback, okay?

So, now that I am finish with that, on with the story!

…**oO0Oo…**

Chapter 3: Princess Lucy (Part 2)

…**oO0Oo…**

"Princess?"

The maid was already knocking for the past five minutes, but it seems that the princess is not responding to any of her calls. Panicking, she decided to call the guards and let them open the locked door of the princess's room. The moment the guards arrived, the maid moved away from the door and let a guard to open the door. The door opened, and nobody wasted time. They went inside the big room and searched for the princess. After fifteen minutes of thorough searching inside the room, the guards marched towards the King's room, and said something that made the King's eyes to widen.

"The princess is missing."

…**oO0Oo…**

_Lucy paid a visit to the servant's quarters, which were not that crowded because everyone is very busy preparing for the festival. There are a few servants and maids in the quarters though, but enough for Lucy to start her Phase 1 for her stupendous plan._

_Phase 1: Look for not-so-suspicious clothes._

_Lucy greeted some of the servants that will see her, who in turn will bow and mumble something like, "What an honor to be greeted by you, Princess!" or, "Oh my God!" and, "Milady, you just made our day complete."_

_Of course, Lucy was flattered, but she needs to stay focus on her objectives. She entered the room of one of her maidservants, though she forgot the name. She closed the door, and immediately went to a cabinet. Silently, she opened it, and grabbed a dress and a cloak. The dress is just simple. It is a light shade of olive, with a green ribbon enveloping the waist line. The cloak, though, is quite tattered, but the smell of roses that emanates from the fabric denied the appearance of the cloak. After "borrowing" her chosen attire (as well as a pair of doll shoes, the girl has another pair, anyway.), she left a small box containing some coin and a note. (Thank you for your letting me borrow some of your clothes. Please accept this as a token of gratitude. I hope no one will know about it, though. Signed, LH.)_

_Lucy then folded the dress and the cloak, and put it in small bag, together with the shoes. That's where the benefits of having a multi-layered dress come in. She attached the bag in one of the layers of her dress, and went back to her room as silent and as fast as possible._

_The moment she locked the door behind her, she went to her own closet, and put the small bag that contained all the items she "borrowed" under a small pile of her own clothes inside, and then closed the closet. Now, she is ready for the Phase 2._

_Phase 2: To study the map to prevent getting lost._

_She went to the library and looked for the map of Fiore, which doesn't take long to find. She also studied the road map of Magnolia, the capital of Fiore, where majority of the festivities will take place. And to be sure that she will not get lost, she took both the maps and a compass that her father once owned, but he threw it away. And Lucy being Lucy, well, retrieved the compass from the trash bin for future use. And now is one of those fateful days when the compass will be of great help._

_Lucy looked at the clock in the library. It's still 3 in the afternoon; still early. Lucy went back to her room, and took a nap. It is going to be a long night for her, so better gather more energy._

_Before closing her eyes though, she wished that everything will go according to her plans. _

_Well, she hopes so._

…**oO0Oo…**

Lucy can't believe her eyes.

The town is more beautiful down here than looking from the window. She can feel the cheerful energy from the townspeople, the delight and excitement from the children, and the festive mood from everyone that she was glad she decided to run away even just for a night. She was determined to get away from that boring castle, and that's why she's here. Looking around her, she decided to go first to her first destination.

After asking some of the townspeople for the directions (while hiding under a cloak, but no one seems suspicious though.), she was finally standing in her dream place.

The carnival.

Just as the books she read described, the carnival is a busy place, but fun and exciting. Lucy can see some of the rides and the shouting people riding it. She even wanted to ride one of the rides, but is afraid to do it. And so, she went to the stalls and spends some of the jewels she brought together with her. After playing and playing AND playing, she sat down on a bench and put a stuffed toy she won from a stall and nibbled at her hotdog. She was having fun! The people here are surprisingly friendly, though she still needs to cover her face. Of course, no one knew her, but everyone knew how the late Queen of Fiore looks like, and she is the exact carbon copy of her mom. Even though she dyed her hair black, she is still afraid that one of the palace guards will bumped into her and recognize her. Then the guard will bring her to her father whether she like it or not, then her father will scold her and will ban her from the world forever.

She cringed at the thought, and decided to forget her doubts and just enjoy. It's already 11:55 though, and she still got a lot of things to do in her mind. She gently gets the stuff toy she won from a game where you need to shoot a balloon with a gun, and if you're lucky, you might receive a prize.

She is lucky, though, and got a cute, white dog stuff toy as a prize. She squealed inwardly and hugged the stuff toy tight. She named the stuff toy Plue, and she will just make an alibi for it later.

Suddenly, fireworks began to light the midnight sky. Lucy's eyes glowed with excitement, and she can't stop a giggle escape from her lips.

The parade is about to start.

…**oO0Oo…**

A/N: Thank you for reading the story! I hope I'll get reviews from my beloved readers, and again, thank you for reading! Sayonara!


End file.
